


Wild, But Right [Prompt 17: Masturbation]

by quaint_camera



Series: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Pre-Slash, Sex Education, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaint_camera/pseuds/quaint_camera
Summary: Merlin makes a mistake. Gaius knows what’s up.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/879201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017





	Wild, But Right [Prompt 17: Masturbation]

It was inevitable, really.

Merlin’s room _did_ have a lock, but he’d been so worked up from bathing Arthur that he’d rushed in and forgotten to throw back the deadbolt, kicking off his pants and diving into bed without a second thought. It felt good to finally give in, to surrender to the hot flame in the bottom of his stomach, to just let lust take over. His breath was coming so shallowly he was practically panting, and he let his head fall back against the pillow as he stroked himself, fast. He hadn’t gotten very far when Gaius popped his head in.

“Merlin, your supper’s getting cold!” He shouted vaguely in that way he had, then seemed to actually notice Merlin and jerked back, staring. Merlin bolted upright, clutching his covers to his chest, though the movements made it pretty obvious what he’d been doing. Gaius shut the door, and Merlin huffed an embarrassed laugh. His cock, wondrously, was still throbbing and he palmed it guiltily, deciding to just finish. The damage was already done as far as Gaius was concerned, and he needed fucking _relief_ , so he could get Arthur out of his head for even a few minutes.

 _Arthur, naked. Head tilted back against the rim of the tub. Steam rising off the water, soap suds sliding down his chest. Merlin, sleeves pushed to the elbows, trying not to gape as he carried over another bucket of hot water. Arthur looked totally relaxed, totally trusting and at peace. This way, Merlin could covertly study his handsome face and aquiline nose, just as long as he was careful not to be caught. The moment he started to pour, Arthur’s eyes fluttered open and his hand shot out—_ _warrior’s instincts—gripping the wrist just a little too hard. “Merlin…” purred the posh voice, and that was all it took._

Merlin gasped and came hard, eyes squeezed shut. When he finally recovered, he cleaned himself off with a spare neckerchief. It was so good, the way he came when he allowed himself to think about Arthur, how his libido felt so totally out of his control all the time... wild, but right. Almost as if this were part of his destiny too. But now he had to explain…

He hopped back into his pants and descended the stairs slowly, sheepishly. When he sat down, he scratched the back of his head and purposefully didn’t make eye contact. Gaius tilted a brow at him as he spooned up a big ladleful of stew and handed him the bowl. (It was always stew.) Merlin began to eat, too fast, until he couldn’t take it anymore and put his spoon down. “What you saw—”

“What I saw,” Gaius said, “was simply the normal functioning of any teenage boy. Though I do wish you’d take more care to lock your door when you want to be alone, Merlin.”

He flushed. “Y-yes. Sorry. I, uh... Er, you shouldn’t have had to see that.”

“I was young once too, you know,” Gaius said, and Merlin groaned, putting his face in his hands.

“We are _so_ not talking about this right now.”

“I wanted you to know,” Gaius continued, “that contrary to the old wives’ tales, you will not suffer any ill effects; in fact, quite the opposite. Though I do wonder what’s gotten you so worked up lately. Could it be Arthur?”

Merlin nearly choked. “Arthur? What on earth makes you think it’s bloody _Arthur?!_ ”

“Well, you seem to enjoy running along after him… you’ve taken to it very well.”

“Yes, well, they’re my duties and all,” Merlin snapped. “Can’t very well neglect them or he’d have me in the stocks, now wouldn’t he?” He glared into his bowl.

Gaius hmphed.

It didn’t sound convincing, even to himself, but what else could he say? Merlin finished his meal and quickly excused himself. He’d have to find someplace more private next time...


End file.
